A Battle Royale and Hunger Games crossover
by animatedrose
Summary: NAME PENDING! Each year, 50 students are randomly selected to participate in the "games". The goal? Survive to be the last one standing. Of course, survival isn't easy. You have to live through wildlife, Forbidden Zones, and your fellow "games" participants who will try to kill you in order to survive themselves. Oh, did we mention the bomb collars? Yeah, those'll kill you too.


This is pretty much a crossover between Battle Royale and The Hunger Games, two stories with similar ideas that are both equally amazing. I took aspects from both stories and made this, adding in my own junk along the way. First time writing anything in either genre, so I hope I'm doing both of them justice.

Also doing a crossover of these with Pokemon, all three of them. Might make for a fun bloodbath scenario…

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

A Battle Royale/Hunger Games Crossover

"Well then, you've got what you need and heard the rules. Time to go, kiddies. Have fun."

A bell rung, signaling their release. Kids scattered in every direction, some fleeing for the surrounding forest. Others darted toward the platform nearby, where packs were piled and nearly overflowing with weaponry and items. Objects that may prove vital to their survival…

**Hello there.**

In the forest, a teenage boy ran. He had raven-black hair and brown eyes hidden behind rectangular-framed glasses. He wore typical school clothes—a dark jacket, a lighter button-up shirt, dark pants, and tennis shoes. He had a brown survival pack on his back. He carried a smaller pack in his left hand.

**My name is Michio Takami. I'm 18 years old. I am a junior at Kasaragi High School.**

The boy continued to run. As he did so, the folded collar of his shirt and jacket pulled back enough to reveal something odd—a metal collar around his neck. There was a blinking green light on the collar.

**I'm just one of 50 students brought here to participate in our nation's yearly "game". No one is exempt. Any student in the country could be selected. Every student has a possible death sentence on their heads.**

The boy began to slow down, eventually resting against a nearby tree. He slid down to the ground, gasping for breath. Pulling the pack from his back over, he dug around until he found a water bottle. He took a quick swig of it, recapping it immediately afterward. He just rested there for a bit, exhausted by his run.

**The selection of middle and high school students is random, announced over the news exactly one week before the "games" begin. Once you're selected, law enforcement will collect you and send you to The Facility. You'll be transported from there to the location of the "game", usually a remote island modified to prevent escape. Then you wait until it's time to go.**

The boy looked up at the sky. Reaching a hand up, he felt the collar around his neck. He could only fit two fingers between it and his throat. There was no chance of him pulling it off. He doubted it would break easily either.

**Before you're released, you're outfitted with a collar. It contains a tracker, a microphone…and a bomb. The officials will be able to find you and hear everything you say. If you try to resist, the bomb will go off. You'll be instantly killed.**

Pulling the pack on his back closer, he dropped the water bottle in and dug through it. He pulled out a map and a compass, along with a few apples and small bags of chips. It was barely enough to fill the bag, but it was enough to keep him alive…for a bit.

**You're also given a survival pack. Inside are some food, water, a map, and a compass. These items will be necessary to your survival on the island. Of course, there's one final item necessary for your survival…against everyone else.**

The boy froze upon feeling something else in the bag. Hesitantly grabbing it, he pulled it out. It was a small handgun with a single clip of bullets. The boy gasped before smiling, crying happy tears as he laughed.

**The last item in the bag can be anything, from a paper cup to a gun. This item will be your primary means of defense unless you either grab an extra pack from the Cornucopia…or kill another student and steal their weapon.**

The boy froze, laughter dying. There was someone nearby. Clutching the handgun tightly, he peeked around the tree trunk nervously. Bushes rustled before two boys came out. Neither had seen him yet. They chatted amiably before wandering off and out of sight. After a few minutes, the boy relaxed. He was safe…for now.

**You're advised not to trust anyone. Plenty disobey that, though. Many form alliances instantly and kill everyone else they see. When the end comes, they turn on each other. Most "games" tend to play out that way.**

The boy rested back against the tree, pleased that the two boys hadn't found him. It would suck to die so early. The "game" had barely started, after all. He wanted to survive as long as possible. That was the whole point.

**Naturally, there are rules you have to follow. Or are advised to. If you don't obey them, you might find yourself very dead very soon.**

A few feet back, the bushes rustled. The boy jumped, handgun pointing toward it. It didn't move again. After a moment, the boy relaxed once more. Paranoia had set in already.

**Rule 1: The "game" doesn't end until only one student is left standing.**

The boy slid down the tree further, nearly lying on the ground. He admired the shiny look of his gun. To think he'd get so lucky. And in a situation like this…

**Rule 2: If any student should attempt to escape from the island or enter a Forbidden Zone, the bomb will detonate and kill you.**

A loud scream nearby made the boy jump. It sounded close. Time to move. Getting up and gathering his two packs, he headed further into the woods until he found a small building. It was no bigger than a shed but appeared uninhabited. He cautiously approached, gun at the ready to shoot anything that dared to move.

**Rule 3: If nobody has died within a 24-hour period, two randomly selected collars will be detonated each hour until the killing resumes.**

Pushing in the door, the boy discovered that it was empty. He smiled in victory. This could be a perfect outpost! He could survive in this. Just as long as nobody got close enough to kill him before he could shoot them.

**The island that we are on is divided into areas called Zones. At the hours of 6 and 12, AM and PM both, Zones will be randomly selected and dubbed Forbidden Zones. If a student enters a Forbidden Zone or finds themselves in one, the collar will begin to beep. You will then have one minute to get out of the Zone before the collar detonates.**

He smiled as he stood in the doorway of his new outpost, overjoyed by his discovery. He never saw the shadow behind him… Never heard the soft scuff of footsteps on the ground… Never heard the ragged breaths of a fellow student approaching him from behind…

**The point of this "game" is to win by killing everybody else. It doesn't matter how. You just have to kill them. Shoot them, stab them, choke them, throw them in a Forbidden Zone and block their exit… It doesn't matter. You just have to be the last one standing. That's the only way you can win.**

The boy froze, seeing a shadow stretched over his own. He barely managed to look over his shoulder before he was bashed in the head with a large rock. He hit the ground hard and tried to scramble away, only for somebody to drop down on his back and bash his head again with the rock. Blood gushed across his scalp and through his hair, curling around his ears and dripping down his face to fall on his glasses.

**Sadly, I won't be making it to the top. You see, I forgot the golden rule of this "game". The golden rule to survival itself.**

The rock was brought down on his skull multiple times. The intent was obvious—the rock's user was killing him. He could make out a voice, sobbing and choking between bashes. It was a girl…

**Never let your guard down in a dangerous environment.**

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I can't die! I've got to get home! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" she wailed, crying heavily between strikes.

**I let my guard down. I broke the golden rule of survival. Now I've paid the price—my life.**

His thoughts were fuzzy and almost nonexistent. The hits had slowed until they stopped coming altogether. The weight on his back lifted until a shadow fell over him. Small hands pulled his fingers apart, tugging the gun loose of his grasp. She was still apologizing, sobbing loudly. Then she was gone, taking all of his supplies with her.

**I never knew it at the time, but I was the first to die. Not even an hour into the game and I'm already dead. I got an awesome weapon and even found shelter. Then I made a mistake and lost my life.**

His vision was fading to black. His head hurt so much. His skull was probably cracked open thanks to the rock. He was dying… He didn't want to die. He wanted to live, damn it! Why? He had so much going for him—exceptionally high grades, the dean's list, a loving family… Only to lose it all here due to a cruel twist of fate that saw him selected to participate in a game of bloodshed and murder.

**The "game" is not over, of course. It won't end until there's only one person left standing. It started with 50 of us, 25 of each gender. Take me out and you have 49 students left. 48 more will have to die before the "game" can end. Who will win, I wonder?**

His thoughts faded into nothing. His vision was gone. Thankfully, the pain was ebbing away. Not just the pain, though. Everything was ebbing away. He couldn't feel the dirt beneath him or the breeze rustling his clothes. There was nothing anymore. Just silence…and darkness…and death.

**Sadly, the winner will not be me…**


End file.
